The Aesthetics of War
by SuPaTwEaK
Summary: Earth...Overlooked by the great overlords- the Kaiōshin, yet split into three empires; each ruled by one of the three almighty lords- Lord Frieza, Lord Seru, and Lord Majin Buu. When war threatens to break out among these three empires, what will happen to life as we know it? More importantly, what can a small group of warriors do to prevent it? CellxOC! AU set in feudal times.
1. The Three Almighty Lords

**A/N: Trying a little something new here, an AU set in a feudal era- style Earth. As far as powers and abilities go, things such as ki blasts, time travel, flight, and fusion do not exist; the one and only exception being the Kaiōshin (Supreme Kais). In this world, its all about the fists, swords, or any weapon one can get a hold of.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OCs, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

Earth. . .

Overlooked by the great overlords- the Kaiōshin, yet split into three empires; each ruled by one of the three almighty lords- Lord Frieza, Lord Seru, and Lord Majin Buu.

One may argue however, that there are four empires. The reason being, the Frieza Empire divided between Lord Frieza and his brother Lord Cooler. Why not unite both empires, one may ask. Simple answer to that- if both empires were to unite and merge as one, then that would mean that one of the brothers would have to give up his position as Lord of the lands. Why not share the title? There was simply no sharing among the Ice-jin family. Despite it being split into two, it was mainly referred to as the Frieza Empire; much to Lord Cooler's displeasure.

Things had not always been this way however. Many centuries ago, before the three almighty lords, the world was split into four quadrants yet ruled peacefully by the Kais. The world was at peace, everyone lived at ease. That is, until three almighty beings rose up and slaughtered the Kais right off of their thrones and took the land for themselves. The world was thrown into chaos yet there wasn't much that the great overlords could do for these three beings possessed immense power that nearly made them immortal, nearly made them gods such as the Kaiōshin themselves. They could not put an end to their reigns, but what they _could_ do was put limitations and restraints on the trio's powers. Just what exactly were these restraints, they would not present themselves until the time was right. That was all the great Kaiōshins said before they made their departure and let the trio be.

Back to the present, it was a surprise that the world was still alive and well. For many years, Lord Majin Buu had gone on killing sprees and would slaughter many villages all by himself. The entire empire was at frenzy, fear and panic was everywhere. No one was safe. Not even Buu's father, Bibidi, could control his son. Things had gotten to the point in which the Kaiōshins directly threatened Bibidi to control his son or else face the consequences. Those consequences being either control Majin Buu or they would seal him up seeing as how they couldn't exactly kill him. Also, the overlords threatened to kill Bibidi, or even do both; kill Bibidi and seal away Majin Buu. Bibidi enjoyed living just as much as the next person and killing the overlords was out of the question. Both of the Kaiōshin's threats would be fulfilled way before Majin Buu had managed to get to them; wherever it was that they resided. No one really knew. The great overlords just seemed to always appear out of nowhere.

Bibidi supposed that the only good things that came out of his son's killing sprees were Majin Buu's change in appearance and surprising increase in intelligence. His son had gone from being a mindless, fat, childish, pink blob to a tall, muscular, well-spoken, powerful warrior. But the fact that Majin Buu's strength and power increased the more he killed only added to Bibidi's problems as he tried to calm and control his son but to no avail. Things had gotten to the point in which he was beginning to accept death and the fact that his son would be sealed away.

It happened quite suddenly that many questioned whether it happened or not. One day, everything was silent. No sounds of crying, no sounds of agonizing pain, no sounds of shrilled screams of terror. No Majin Buu.

One day, just recently a few years ago, Majin Buu stopped his killing and returned to his castle along with his father, and had yet to make another appearance since that day. The only people who know the real reason are Majin Buu, Bibidi, a special someone, and a few others. Those within the empire knew that their Lord was alive and had merely returned to his castle. But around the world, many had misinterpreted it as a sudden disappearance of the Lord. The news quickly spread. It even reached the ears of Lord Frieza and Lord Seru whom had wondered if Majin Buu had been actually done in by the overlords; neither knowing the truth that only Buu's empire knew. They soon realized that Majin Buu couldn't have been done in by the overlords, seeing as how those fools had yet to make an appearance. They both cleverly concluded that Majin Buu had returned to his castle thus leaving his barely stable empire to fend for itself.

Perfect for an invasion especially considering Majin Buu had yet to make an appearance since that one day many years ago.

The thing however, was that both Lord Seru and Lord Frieza had the same thing in mind. They gave the outward appearance of being friends, allies, companions, but deep inside they each wanted that land for themselves.

Lord Frieza was more of a business man than Lord Seru. He would send his best warriors, the Saiyans, to scour the lands for locations to build his own personal luxuries or for some other profitable reason. They would 'buy' the land off of the people- well 'buy' is a little subjective here. . . they would kick the people out of the land and then report back to their lord. What happened if the people refused? Simple, death. Lord Frieza would then either sell the land to the highest bidder, or build some luxury for the people but charge an outrageous amount that only the rich could afford. There would be times in which he would act the nice guy and give the people a little something for themselves. . . but only before he would go full tyrant emperor on them and raise their taxes. Nice guy? Ha, he didn't know the meaning of such a word.

If he had more land, then surely he would make a substantial amount of money. Who cares if he no longer had the Saiyans. Filthy lot decide to revolt against him, slaughter them all is what he did; although he couldn't help but feel as though he missed a couple. . . Meh, either way they were of no use to him anymore. He still had an army made up of his most powerful warriors; an army that included his most trusted warriors Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force. He had more than enough force to take those lands for himself. . . and possibly get rid of his prick brother once and for all, and claim those lands as well!

Unlike Lord Frieza though, Lord Seru was more of showman than businessman. He loved to show off his power and prove just how superior he was to everyone else. What better way to do so than by having tournaments. No one ever came close to even touching him. That just demonstrated where exactly everyone was in the pecking order. He would constantly throw tournaments but they were not always the same. There would be some instances in which he would directly challenge anyone and everyone who had the guts to stand in the same ring as he, and take them on one by one. Other instances in which he would just sit back and watch them fight it out for his own amusement in a traditional style tournament with multiple rounds. There would also be times in which he would hold the traditional style tournament but the winner of that would then challenge him in the final round. To the people, it was entertainment. But to him, it was a simple display of a fraction of his power.

He could honestly care less what they thought. He could care less what they did. All he cared about was power and the land, and the fact that he was the one ruling the land and that he had no equal. The more land one had, they more power one had as well. Which is why he was interested in the lands of the Majin Buu Empire. If he could get his hands on that land, then his power over the whole area, as well as surrounding areas, would increase immensely. But he couldn't be so rash and directly invade the lands. For he was positive that if he were to invade the Majin Buu Empire, Frieza would undoubtedly invade his lands then go after the Buu Empire himself.

He had to think of a plan. . . a _perfect_ plan.

* * *

**A/N: The Majin Buu that is present in this story is Super Buu (with Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) because let's be honest, he looks like such a badass wearing the Fusion vest.**

**Even though this is set in a feudal era-style Earth, it still is DragonBall Z. So as far as appearances go, everyone can pretty much look the same; or not, depending on how you the reader wants to envision it. Frieza can look like a white and purple lizard, Majin Buu can be pink, Tien can have three eyes, etc.**

**The only change I will be making will be that of Seru (Cell). Sorry kiddos but he won't be wearing his green exoskeleton-like armor, because let's face it, he can totally pull off the humanoid look :3**

**His description will be soon to come in the next chapter, and with that being said. . .**

**Til next time lovelies!**


	2. Aida

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OCs, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

"Just what exactly do you so want father?" Lord Frieza spat upon long minutes of arguing within his palace's library.

"I simply want you and your brother to come to some sort of agreement. It just doesn't seem fitting to have the empire split in half because you two can't get along," King Cold sighed, taking a sip of his wine.

Frieza sneered. "Please, last I recall the entirety of these lands was called the Frieza Empire; and they have been for the past hundreds of years. Cooler is nothing but a pseudo ruler. That fool has no real power of his own. The only reason he has what he has is because I've let him play king for the past hundred years. I could easily wipe that fool off of his throne if I so desired."

King Cold chuckled, "What about your brother's Armored Squadron?"

"Please father," Frieza scoffed as he slowly walked away. "That pathetic excuse of a battalion is no match for my Ginyu Force. Salza can only dream of being as powerful as Ginyu. If you so favor Cooler, as you always have, then why do you still reside at my palace?"

And with that Frieza left his library and walked around the halls of his palace.

His father had always favored Cooler. That fool may be older but he most certainly not was more powerful. He needed to be taught a lesson. Perhaps he could take care of his brother first then focus his attention on the Majin Buu Empire and possibly Lord Seru as well. He was no fool. He was well aware that Seru desired those lands as well; but for obviously different reasons. Perhaps a friendly dinner with his neighboring Lord was in order to fully assess the situation and to possibly figure out Lord Seru's true objectives. . .

* * *

Deep within the Seru Empire laid the Grand Manor; a grand palace of sorts, home to the charming Lord Seru as well as his many servants and attendants.

Of these servants, there was one in particular whom he almost held in high regards. She had served him for many, many years; to give an actual number, it would amount to a total of twenty-five years that this woman had loyally served him. And for that, he had gradually come to respect this woman and actually trust this woman to some extent. Not only that, but he had realized that he had become a bit lenient towards her; actually letting her get away with scolding him at times or other small and simple actions. Something he would definitely never let any other servant get away with.

When she first began serving him, she was the youngest of his servants. Now many years later, she was now the oldest of his servants. Not so old however, considering she was now merely a middle-aged woman. Either way, she was the only one to ever serve him for so long. And for that, he had given her special privileges such as going into his bedroom, as well as some other very special responsibilities. . .

"Aida!" a voice called out from within a large hallway of the large and prominent Grand Manor. "Aida! Young lady, come here this instant!"

Small footsteps accompanied by small giggles could be heard from within one of the many large hallways of the Grand Manor.

"There'll be no avoiding this bath young lady!"

At the remembrance of her bath, the young lady- more like child, Aida, began to run even faster or at least as fast as her little legs could go. That is, until she felt herself being hoisted up in the air from behind by the sash tied at her waist.

"W-what?" she whined as she began to kick frantically. She looked up and over her shoulder at the person who managed to catch her and was quite surprised to see hot pink eyes looking down at her. "Lord Seru," she managed to utter.

"What are you doing child?" he spoke as he hoisted her up in the air by her sash and brought her up to his eye level.

"Well, erm, I, um-"

"Aida!" the voice called out again.

Upon hearing that voice Aida began struggling again in an attempt to free herself but to no avail.

"Aida, ah, there you are!"

Aida, still being held in the air by her sash by Lord Seru, crossed her arms across her small chest and grumbled knowing her bath was soon to come.

"I believe this is yours, Miss Rita," Lord Seru remarked as he handed Aida over to the middle-aged woman and his most trusted servant, Miss Rita.

"Why yes, thank you very much Lord Seru for catching this sneaky little fox," Miss Rita laughed softly as she bowed before her lord and snatched up the sneaky child. "Is there anything you shall be needing Lord Seru?"

"At the moment, no. You just carry on about your own business for now Miss Rita. We wouldn't want this little one escaping from your grasp," he motioned at the wriggling child.

"Yes Lord Seru. Please excuse us," Miss Rita bowed respectfully as she hurried along with the groaning and grumbling child in her arms. . .

Ah yes, very special responsibilities indeed; responsibilities that included caring for the young child. The child was not his, she was not Rita's child either, nor anyone at the manor for that matter.

. . .

Some time ago, he had gone into some of the nearby villages to make some appearances and to personally announce his upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai. When it came to his tournaments, word spread quickly. All he had to do was inform a few villages and next thing he knew he had a majority of his empire attending or participating. Of those that attended were many young women. Young women who loved to see their 'beloved', charming, and handsome Lord. His beautiful skin, almost an ethereal ivory color, contrasted with his dark messy hair yet went together so well. Purple markings around his hot pink eyes ran down his cheeks to his strong jaw line giving him an exotic look that many females swooned over. Their Lord was not only so handsome but also one of the most powerful beings alive, what more could those women ask for?

Once he had finished his business and was on his way back, he came across a small village, more like the remnants of a small village that appeared to have been under attack by filthy bandits most likely. The scent of fresh blood filled the air as he looked over the carnage. It was eerily quiet. He frowned; it appeared as though no one had survived this massacre. Such a bloody scene, and it wasn't even his own doing. Still, this sight was nothing compared to his own bloody reign about a hundred years ago.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard some rustling noises.

"Would you look at this boys," a voice said, "It seems as though we've been honored by the presence of Lord Seru himself."

Lord Seru smirked as a band of six men led by a freakishly large man came into view.

"I'm assuming you men are the ones responsible for this," Lord Seru spoke in that smooth, yet underlying dangerous tone.

"I guess you could say that," the large man grinned as he slung his bloodied, machete-like weapon across his shoulder while they all approached the Lord.

"Such disgusting creatures you are," Lord Seru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wh-what!" the large man hollered, tightly gripping his weapon as they all surrounded the great Lord. "For someone who should be begging for his life, you sure are speaking highly, _Lord Seru_," he spat.

"Begging for my life?" Lord Seru chuckled amusedly, "Please, I believe it should be you who should be begging for his life."

The man gritted his teeth, about to strike the Lord. But before he could even bring his weapon down, Lord Seru delivered a sharp blow with his elbow into the larger man's solar plexus causing him to drop his weapon and stagger forward. Lord Seru immediately topped it off by forcibly bringing his palm up to the man's jaw. A sickening pop sounding as the man's head snapped back and he collapsed dead, with his eyes rolled towards the back of his head.

A second man wielding a chain-sickle weapon swung towards the Lord but he caught the sickle end with ease and pulled on it, causing the man to stagger towards him. Just as before, Lord Seru finished it off with a sharp blow to the chin, snapping the neck back and instantly killing the man.

"Now," he began as he picked up the machete and adjusted his grip on the chain-sickle, "What was this about begging?"

The remaining men stood in fear before turning tail and running away for their lives. The Lord grinned as he threw the machete as if it were merely a small knife and successfully got a man on his back, and flung the chain-sickle successfully striking another man on his neck.

He let out a laugh, satisfied with his work as the 'survivors' pitifully ran away for their lives.

As he continued on towards his Grand Manor, by chance he happened to stumble upon a small, frail, thin looking child collapsed in the middle of the road and covered in blood. Could this child be from that village? It was possible considering the village was not too far from where he was currently at. Well it would appear as though someone had actually managed to escape. But wait- was she alive or merely passed out? Upon further inspection he noticed that she was merely unconscious but barely alive. Hmmm, if she were from that village then she was most likely now an orphan. . .

He scooped up the child in his arms and made his way back to his Grand Manor.

. . .

When he had arrived at his manor and was greeted by his most trusted servant, he handed the child over to her and told her she would be in charge of the girl. The woman gasped and immediately went to tend to the poor child.

As good as it might sound- a lord rescuing and taking in a poor orphaned child, many at the manor knew that was not the case. The servants knew just what kind of person their lord was- even if most if not all were unaware of his bloody reign a hundred years ago. Because of that, many were left with the question as to why exactly did their lord bring the child in.

A question that only Lord Seru knew the answer to.

If the child had no family, was still quite young, and had experienced such a traumatic event, perhaps he could use her. If he trained her, and raised her with the ideals that he was her savior, her undying loyalty would never falter. And for that he could use her as a spy; the perfect spy. One that has nothing to go back to, one that has nothing but her loyalty to him and desire to serve her lord. Yes, the perfect spy. . .

It was not long before the child came to, with no recollection of what had happened or where she was. The only thing she knew was her name, Aida. The fact that she had no memory only made things even more perfect for Lord Seru and his plans. There was a period in which Aida would have constant nightmares, seemingly about the events that transpired, but as the days went by they began to subside as well. Day by day Aida was slowly beginning to regain her strength, her color, and her energy. In no time, under the care of her guardian Miss Rita, she was back to being a healthy child. Her golden colored eyes were no longer dull and lifeless but rather the opposite, bright and full of life. And her beautiful raven colored hair was smooth and shone luminously.

She was a healthy child alright. A happy, mischievous child that always had a smile or grin on her little face, and whose antics seemed to get bolder and bolder as the days went on even if she realized or not. . .

Lord Seru was enjoying his supper while looking over some maps of his empire and thinking of possible plans that would assess the land situation. He was very much focused that he failed to notice the small hands place a small bowl of cereal on the table next to his spot at the head of the table. Only when he heard the chair slide a bit did he notice the small head peaking from under the table until finally the rest of the body emerged then sat properly upright in the chair. Aida then reached for her bowl of cereal and began eating away as if nothing.

Lord Seru eyed Aida before clearing his throat, getting her attention.

Her head snapped up. "Oh, right," she whispered to herself. She wriggled down and off the chair, under the table, then stood and faced Lord Seru. With her hands clasped together and on her small thighs, she bowed and said, "It would be a great honor if I could dine with you this late evening Lord Seru."

Lord Seru raised an eyebrow and replied slowly. "Very well."

Aida gave one last bow before wriggling back up the chair from under the table until finally seating herself properly and resumed eating her cereal. Lord Seru resumed his strategizing and occasionally would notice Aida glancing at his maps with interest in her small golden eyes as she quietly ate her cereal.

"Do you know what this is, Aida?" he questioned, motioning at his map as he set it down on the table.

"Yes, it's a map. . . of your empire."

"Yes, correct. And do you know what this map shows?"

"Uhh," she thought as her finger went to her lips. "It shows the land. . . and the people you own."

"You've almost got it," he chuckled. "It shows the layout of my empire as well as an estimate on where the major and large villages are located. But you see these maps as well? This map is that of the Majin Buu Empire, and this is of the Frieza Empire."

"Are you going to take over all of the lands Lord Seru?" Aida questioned with excitement in her small voice."And become the greatest and most powerful person that ever lived?"

Amusement shone in his hot pink eyes as he cast a look at Aida. But before he could reply, a knock sounded that echoed slightly in the dining chamber.

"Yes?" he answered.

The door opened and in came Miss Rita with a slight bow. "Lord Seru, Lord Frieza has sent one of his men here to deliver a message directly to you."

As Rita stood up straight, she noticed Aida's small arm waving at her from the far side of the table with a big grin on her face.

WAIT! AIDA! WHAT WAS SHE DOING SITTING NEXT TO LORD SERU?

Rita covered her mouth to repress from shouting out at the surprise.

"Lord Frieza huh? Very well then," he grabbed a hold of his maps then made his way to greet his guest.

Once he was gone, Rita let out a long sigh and walked over to Aida.

"Oh Aida, just what am I going to do with you."

* * *

**A/N: Review please and let me know what you think so far :D**


	3. Lingering Tension

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OCs, concepts and ideas. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.**

* * *

"You are looking quite lovely this fine evening," the cyan-skinned warrior cast the young servant a smile.

With a small blush, she replied, "Why thank you Lord Zarbon."

"Please, merely address me as Zarbon," he placed his hand on his chest as he slightly bowed his head.

"Yes, Zarbon," she nodded. "Lord Seru should be here shortly," she said as she stood off to the side and awaited her lord.

"Ah, welcome Zarbon," Lord Seru addressed as he entered the chamber.

"Lord Seru," Zarbon gave a formal bow to the great lord before him.

"What might be the special occasion that Frieza has sent you to visit me at my manor?"

"I have come to deliver a message from Lord Frieza."

"Ah, I see. Very well. Follow me," Lord Seru motioned as he led Zarbon through one of the many large hallways and into his study.

"Ah, planning for your next tournament sir?" Zarbon questioned as he noticed Lord Seru set down the rolled up maps.

"But of course," the lord nodded, "It takes perfect planning to create events as exciting as mine."

"I couldn't agree more."

"As much as I would love to talk about my tournaments, let us stick to the topic at hand."

"Ah yes of course. My apologies Lord Seru. I have come here on behalf of my Lord Frieza to formally invite you to his annual Gala," Zarbon handed the lord a formal envelope.

"Ah, how convenient. I've been meaning to meet with Frieza to discuss some matters," he said as he looked over the envelope and set it down beside his maps.

"I take it you accept?" Zarbon formally questioned.

Just as Lord Seru was about to reply, a knock on the large door sounded.

"Lord Seru," Rita's voice could be heard.

"Ah Miss Rita, do come in," Lord Seru interrupted before she spoke. He knew why she was here and he could not, under any circumstance, allow Zarbon to know that there was a child present at his manor. The door opened and in stepped his most trusted servant.

Rita immediately noticed Lord Seru motioning with his eyes at Zarbon from his place slightly behind the handsome warrior. No words needed to be said, she knew what he meant and what not dared be spoken aloud in the presence of their company.

"Lord Seru, Sir Zarbon," she nodded. "Is there anything I could get for you?"

"I am quite alright for the time being," the lord replied. "Zarbon on the other hand?"

"No thank you, I am quite alright as well."

"Are you sure Zarbon? You must have travelled quite far," Lord Seru pressed smoothly.

Zarbon shifted uncomfortably, "I am quite sure Lord Seru."

"Ah very well, nothing for us Miss Rita."

"Yes Lord Seru." Rita nodded and excused herself, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Where were we? Ah! To answer your question, yes, I do accept your invitation. Now tell me Zarbon, just how long does Frieza plan to continually allow Cooler to rule over half of his empire?" Lord Seru questioned nonchalantly.

"I honestly do not have information on the matter sir."

"Ah, I see. Even from my empire, I can feel the tension growing between the two halves of that empire. The question here being, would matters escalate into a needless war? But also, would the newly united empire be able to survive as a whole after one side has won? I am quite sure Cooler has his own battle force just as Frieza has the Ginyus. An interesting bout this would be indeed. Much destruction I can see. A war within an empire, a civil war if you would, brother against brother, ally against ally, Frieza has foolishly allowed Cooler to rule over that land long enough for his influence to be dug deep into the ground and deep within 'his people'. Those people do not know the rule that is 'Frieza' and for that, they will not accept Frieza. Should war ensue, the Frieza Empire will surely collapse."

"And just what would _you_ do, Lord Seru, if a war _were_ to ensue," Zarbon eyed the lord.

Seru chuckled, "Such an unnecessary war does not concern me. This is a bout between brothers. Who am I to get in between them? This matter does not interest me and for that I will not waste my time nor my empire's in getting involved. But what of you, Zarbon? What would _you_ do?"

"I would fight alongside my lord until the end."

"Ah, but would you be ready?"

"Of course-"

"To go to war that is. At that time and instant, would you be physically but also more importantly, mentally prepared, to go to war? I would assume you are a man of honor Zarbon. You follow your own code when in battle. But even with that, would you be prepared to die at any given instant? To undergo days, weeks, months, years even of endless fighting? To go days without eating? To see and hear death surround you? To even feel those literally clinging onto you for dear life? The stench of blood everywhere, the cries of women and children, the sight of villages ablaze; will you truly be prepared?"

After a long silence, Zarbon finally spoke. "No one is ever prepared for war, sir. Only through constant adaptations can one survive, and thus be prepared."

Lord Seru grinned. "Nicely put Zarbon. You are truly the warrior I thought you to be."

"Thank you Lord Seru. I believe I must be on my way now. All of the information pertaining to the event should be in that envelope. Now if you'll excuse me," he formally bowed and was on his way. Out in the hallway he was greeted by the same young servant as before and escorted out.

Up in the shadows atop the balcony, Lord Seru looked on as Zarbon left his Grand Manor's boundaries.

"Juunanagou. Juuachigou."

Two figures jumped down from the roof and onto the balcony behind the lord.

"Follow him."

And with that they were off.

He glanced up at the moonless night before stepping back inside.

He cast a simple glance over at the envelope sitting atop his desk before smirking and leaving his study. . .

* * *

"Oh Aida," Rita sighed as she sat on the edge of the young girl's bed. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

"You can give me a goodnight kiss," Aida grinned sleepily, tucked under the covers.

Rita couldn't help but laugh softly at the young troublemaker as she leaned down and softly kissed Aida's forehead. "Goodnight Aida."

"Goodnight Mammy," she murmured before drifting off into sleep.

Ah Mammy. . . the nice little name Aida had given her; the nice little mix between 'mommy' and 'nanny' that the young girl had come up with. Every time she was addressed by that name, it warmed her heart to a great extent. She watched Aida sleep so peacefully for a few minutes before a knock sounded at the door and in entered Lord Seru. Being Lord did not mean he was not well-mannered. As a gentleman would, he knocked before entering a lady's chambers.

Rita immediately stood from the bed and greeted her Lord.

"At ease Miss Rita, enjoy the night," he gave her a slight nod as he walked over to the bed and observed the sleeping child.

Rita sat back down on the bed and glanced over at her Lord. "I am quite sorry for Aida's actions earlier in the evening Lord Seru. I promise you such a thing will never happen again."

He smirked as he walked around the bed and over to the window. "Such a promise is unnecessary Miss Rita."

Lord Seru chuckled upon seeing his servant's puzzled expression.

"It has come to my attention that Aida has been sneaking around in my library, has made her way into my gardens, and has crept into my study," he explained with an amused expression, not a serious one as one would expect.

Rita could feel her face completely fall. She could not leave Aida alone for a minute without the troublemaker running off somewhere.

"How?" was all she managed to say.

"I would like to know how as well Miss Rita. It does however interest me with such amusement that Aida has yet to be caught by any other person here when it comes to her exploring adventures within my Grand Manor. As for how do I know? Quite simple really. For one, she misplaced a book in my library."

Great not only is she sneaking around in the library but she's picking out books too?!

"It was only one book off so I will give her the credit in this one. Secondly, I found this," he held up a yellow silk ribbon that belonged to Aida, "in my study. And lastly, I personally have found her asleep next to the pond in my gardens."

Rita face-palmed then glanced down at the sleeping child wondering how someone so innocent could be so mischievous.

"Lord Seru, I . . . I," she just didn't know what to say. One second, Aida would be at her side, the next she would be gone, and the one after that she would be right back as if never leaving.

"As I said, Miss Rita, I find this quite amusing," he chuckled as he made his way to the door. "What possible harm can child's play cause?"

Rita sighed softly. What harm? With Aida, anything was possible.

"You have yourself a good night Miss Rita."

And with that he was gone. Rita ran a hand through her hair before she got up and prepared for bed. . .

* * *

"I've had my suspicions that Frieza's men have been sneaking around in my empire . . . the fact that Zarbon appeared before me this evening seems to prove my suspicions," Lord Seru spoke in a low voice as he took a seat within his study.

"And just what do you plan to do?" an older looking man with white hair and a thick mustache questioned.

"For the meantime, nothing. I've already sent Juunanagou and Juuachigou to follow him. Should anything happen to him within my empire, Frieza will immediately take that as an excuse to invade."

"Ah but my son, killing a man and injuring a man are two different things."

"I am well aware of that father. However, I am rather curious as to what Frieza plans to do. Should he initiate an attack on Cooler, then perhaps I could slip in among the chaos and make my move. . . No. He would definitely expect something of the sort."

"Perhaps you can make the most out of Frieza's invitation, and instill fear and confusions and doubts into the heads of his men."

Seru smirked, "You know me so well father."

He stood and walked over to the balcony to gaze out into the night.

"Once Juunanagou and Juuachigou return, we'll find out the other reasons as to why Zarbon was in my empire. Until that impending day arrives however, we'll just have to keep to ourselves and play the waiting game. . ."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think :D**


End file.
